


Back in Time

by GoldenHookDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Gag, M/M, and a, slash smut, there's some, wow idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHookDrabbles/pseuds/GoldenHookDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena's time portal works and when Emma and Neal need help in the past they got to his father, and of course Hook shows up and makes things awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I tried. There are parts that I like and parts that I don't. Like I don't like the title but i can't think of anything else, also I tried my hand at smut. I've never written it before so please be kind. Hopefully you guys like.

            Neal and Emma watch as Belle stomps from the room grumbling about Rumplestiltskin’s rudeness. The man in question has the smug look on his face Emma’s come to hate. Neal looks disgusted at his father’s words. Turning from them, Rumple begins to speak again.

            “So if I am to help you with getting her parents back together I’ll need to know who they are.” Emma fidgets with her hands then looking up from them she answers.

            “Their Snow White and Prince Charming.” Rumplestiltskin giggles and repeats the nickname mockingly as he sits at the head of the table. “His real name is Prince James.”

            “King George’s son?” He scoffs, “Whose wedding I’ve just arranged?”

            “Yes you see that wedding’s not supposed to happen. Because before they get married the ring he was going to give her gets stolen by Snow.”

            “That’s quite a tale you’re spinning.” Emma begins to feel her stomach drop. If they have any hope of fixing the future they need Gold. Rumplestiltskin? They’ll need his help and right now he looks at best like he’s humoring a psych patient.

            “Wait we can show you!” She turns to Neal, “We’ve got the book.” Neal scrambles to hand it over. Emma practically slams the storybook onto the table. “Wait what? Where are the stories?”

“It’s called the ripple effect. Once you chance something in the past the future from the point on is… uncertain. As you can the future is a blank page.”  
            “So we need to get Snow to steal that ring and get their story back on track.”

Suddenly the door slams open with a bang causing the trio to look up at the source. “Crocodile!” Killian shouts face splitting into a grin. Throwing a large sack onto the table, which makes a metal clang on impact. “I have returned victorious.” Neal rolls his eyes at Hook’s sweeping arm gestures and overly confidant tone.

            “So I see… I’m a little busy at the moment I’ll have to deal with you later.” Rumplestiltskin answers coolly, looking down at the empty book. “You’re in luck King Midas his holding a ball at his castle tonight. Prince James will be there and so will his ring.”  
            “So we just need to get Snow there.” For the first time since they’ve made it to the past Emma starts to feel real hope of getting back home.

            “But we don’t know where she is.” Neal observes aloud making the hope fade a little. Rumplestiltskin clears he throat and motions the two over to a side table. Waving a hand over a crystal ball the image of Snow White talking with a pirate.

            “What’s she doing?” Neal asks.

            “It looks like she’s trying to buy passage, and failing.”

Killian frowns at the unexpected dismissal. Stalking down the length of the table, Emma and Neal shuffle out of his way watching cautiously. Hook grumbles aloud.

            “Now see here Crocodile. I’ve traveled a long way and nearly got eaten by living skeletons to get that, the least you can do is not ignore me!” By the end of his rant he’s practically in Rumplestiltskin’s face.

            Rumplestiltskin looks unaffected by Hook’s presence. “Can’t really eat you if they don’t have stomachs can they?” Growling Hook picks Rumplestiltskin up by the waist and throws him onto the table. Pulling the man’s hips to the edge he stands between the man’s legs.

            “I’ve done what you’ve wanted. Gotten that thing here for you and now.” Hook’s voice goes deeper, “Now I want my payment.” Grabbing Rumplestiltskin’s hair roughly he pulls him into a kiss.

            Neal makes a motion to pull Hook off his father, but before he reaches them Killian disappears in a puff of purple smoke.

            “Well you’re going to have to wait a little longer for your payment dearie.” Rumplestiltskin declares hopping off the table and turning to the stunned pair.

            “Your not… you can’t...” Neal stutters, unable to voice his fear that his father might be paying Hook with sex.

            “A deals a deal.” Rumplestiltskin says with a shrug. Then waving them off, “And you better go if you want to stop Snow White from dealing with that pirate for a way out of here.” Rumplestiltskin watches them go, the savior pulling a still sputtering Neal behind her. Once they’ve left the room Rumplestiltskin turns on his heel and magics himself to his own room.

 

            “Well you wanted your payment.” He smirks. Hook lies on the bed, arms tied to the posts, and a cloth gag in his mouth, glaring at Rumplestiltskin. Climbing onto the bed and straddling Hook’s waist, who grunts, though if it’s a response or because of the weight settling on his erection Rumplestiltskin can’t tell. Pointed nails rake down Hook’s chest, leaving red streaks in their wake. Biting down on the gag, which stifles the moan, eyes clenching shut. Rumple giggles then grinds his growing erection onto Hook’s.

            “You know of course, you’re going to have to be punished.” He whispers into Hook’s ear, lips pull back into a grin feeling the other’s erection twitch through his own leather. “Can’t have you thinking you can treat me like that in front of others.” Rumplestiltskin drags one hand down Hook’s chest retracing his previous marks before reaching Hook’s member and he starts stroking it. Whimpering, though he’ll never admit it, Hook tugs on his restraints. Lifting his hips into Rumplestiltskin’s hand trying to find relief.

            “No none of that.” Hook lets out a disappointed moan as Rumplestiltskin removes his hand placing it onto Hook’s hip stilling his movements. Readjusting so he sits on Hook’s thighs Rumplestiltskin leans forward careful to avoid Hook’s shaft. He begins to bite Hook’s neck and collarbone causing marks to bloom.

            “I should leave you like this.” Hook’s eyes snap open jaw clenching. It wouldn’t be the first time Rumplestiltskin’s puffed away in the middle of their fun. Leaving Hook to deal with his issue himself. Laughing at Hook’s glare and displeased grumbling behind the gag, Rumplestiltskin breaths into his ear. “But I don’t think I will.” He bites Hook hard enough to make Hook whine.

            “Do you want to see what I learned while you where out playing?” Hook shrugs as best as he can with his arms bound. Rumplestiltskin removes his hand from its place at Hook’s hip and moves from sitting on his legs to between the. Lightly brushing Hooks balls, causing him to lift his hips, Hook squirms feeling Rumplestiltskin’s fingertips rub around his entrance.

            Hook’s screams around the gag, body spasms uncontrollably as waves of pleasure and pain roll through him. Chest heaving, he tries to regain control. Once the twitching of his muscles subsides Hook is able to open his eyes enough for a weak glare. Rumplestiltskin’s eyes are wide and shifting all over Hook’s body, giving him the feeling that he’s one of the man’s experiments.

            “Well that’s was stronger then I thought.” Mouth grinning wide, not letting Hook respond, not that he really can Rumplestiltskin continues, “Can you guess what that spell did?” Not bothering to watch for response Rumplestiltskin unlaces his pants and pulls himself out. Making eye contact with Hook he lines himself up and pushes in.

            Surprised at the lack of pain and burn Hook assumes the spell did the stretching for Rumplestiltskin, but obviously he’s unable to confirm with the other man.

            Hook feels Rumplestiltskin still when he’s completely in, feeling the cock twitch within him. He can feel his face heat up involuntarily at the feeling of fullness. Rolling his hips trying to get the man to move Rumplestiltskin groans feeling the hole clench around him. Slowly he beings to thrust.

            Hook’s balls ache and begin to swell again while Rumplestiltskin’s thrusts start to increase in speed and pull on Hook’s cock. He whines teeth grinding down onto the gag, the edge barley taken off…he’s too sensitive… it’s not enough…it’s too much.

            Then Rumplestiltskin finds his prostate. Jerking his hips trying to force the cock into the glad again. Giggling Rumplestiltskin bites onto Hook’s shoulder and begins a punishing drive into him. Hook trembles as Rumplestiltskin crashes into him over and over. Faster and deeper and filling him up, hitting _right there_ Fuck _fuckfuck._ He can hear Rumplestiltskin moaning words into his ear, though he can’t comprehend them.

            Finally it’s too much and he’s coming groaning low in his throat. A few more thrusts and Rumplestiltskin follows freezing above him and he feels the man empty into him.

 

 

Bonus scene:

           

            Emma feels like crying as she pulls Henry into a hug. She holds him until he starts to complain about needing to breath. Laughing she let’s him go, but before he can say anything else he’s pulled into his father’s arms.

            Suddenly she feels Neal stiffen next to her. Following his gaze she sees Gold and Hook standing at the edge of the bar with Belle and Ruby. Hook looks interested in whatever Ruby’s saying, but Gold is watching Neal. Killian shifts to raise his arm to rest on around Gold’s waist. Seeing this seems to spark something in Neal. Stalking over to the group shrugging off Emma’s warning tone.

            When he’s close Gold greets him, as do Ruby and Belle. But when Hook turns to greet him, Neal slams his fist into Killian’s face. Knocking him to the ground.

            “Bae?!” Gold shouts reaching down to help Hook. David and Emma rush over, Emma stands between them, while her father grabs Neal preventing him from continuing to hit Hook.

            “What the hell mate!?” Hook yells clutching his face where it’s starting to turn red.

            “I’m not your mate! You son of-”

            “Neal!” Emma shouts over him. “Henry is right there.”   
            “What is going on?” David asks cutting through the silence of the dinner.

            “I think we need to talk privately.” Emma tells David to stay with Snow and the baby and makes Neal promise not to lose control again. The four of them leave the dinner and go to the lobby of the inn.

            “Bae?” Gold questions. Neal’s eyes soften from the glare he’s been giving Hook at his father’s tone. “Bae what’s wrong?”

            “We…Papa… Zalena’s time portal it worked… we ended up back in time when Emma’s parents got together. We met up with you for help getting back.

            “I don’t remember that.” Gold responds confused.

            “You said you’d take a potion to forget.” Neal answers then continues, “While we were talking to you Hook showed up he…” Neal trails off.

            “He mentioned that he just returned from fighting skeletons?” Emma continues for Neal. “He had went to get something for you, and that he wanted his payment immediately.” Neal stiffens again and looks like he want’s to hit Hook again.

            “Oh no.” Hook grumbles Gold questions him. “You remember that chalice you asked me to get from Shark’s Head Island?” Gold nods his head slowly. “When I got back I…might have been a little…force full when asking for my payment.” Gold goes white.

            “Payment!” Neal shouts with a sarcastic laugh, “Sex isn’t a payment you asshole! How could you even ask for that?!”

            “Oh my…Killian!” Gold runs a hand through his hair, clearly embarrassed. “How could you act that way in front of my son?”

            “I didn’t know he was your kid!” He throws Gold a flirty look, “Besides I wasn’t exactly thinking with my brain.”

Neal starts to yell again “How could you treat this like a game?”

“Because it was.” Neal goes quite and stares at his father.

“What?” Gold sighs loudly.

“It was a game. I wasn’t seriously dealing with sex… I was… it was… a game. Like role playing?”

“Seriously?” Emma asks, and both men nod. “Wow.” Emma feels a light shudder go through her. “I really didn’t need to know the details of your sex life. I need a drink.” She leaves a red faced Neal, a fidgeting Gold and a silent Hook. Gold looks like he’s searching for what to say next but when he opens his mouth to speak Neal raises his hand stopping him.

“So… yeah.” Neal takes a deep breath. “So I guess I overreacted… Sorry.” The last directed at Killian. “I’m… I’m gonna go join Emma with that drink.”


End file.
